Blush
by Marle
Summary: One evening after their adventure is over and the curse is lifted from him, Glenn reflects on his emotions and is curious how a certain beautiful genius feels about him.


_Blush_

_ Authors note: This story is a Glenn/Lucca pairing so if you have anything against that type of pairing, spare me the insults and don't read this -_-;;; This is written on Glenn's perspective note to you. Also it's in a time where he is a human so don't confuse him to be a frog Please ^_^;;_

I watched her quietly as she read by the fire. She often looks the most elegant there with the color of the flames dancing across her face and reflecting softly off her violet hair. Lucca had permit me to remain with her until she could establish the Epoch once more to get me back to my own time, to the queen and king. Do I really want to go back? But then why stay here? I have no business here right...? Lucca's deep aquamarine eyes turned to meet mine own and a lump rise in my throat as they did.   
"Is there something wrong, Glenn?" Lucca asked me cheerfully. I simply grinned and shook my head.   
"No Lady Lucca, forgive me if I offended you in any way."   
"There you go again..." she said, marking her spot in the book and shut it quickly.   
"Pardon?" I asked, completely oblivious to what she was referring to.   
"That! You're being formal with me again! I told you that you didn't need to give me titles." Lucca cried, walking over to me with a slight heavy footfall.   
"Forgive me, La--Lucca." I managed to stammer out as she stood over me. Lucca rolled her eyes and sighed, folding her arms. I couldn't help but pay attention to the way her hair draped her shoulders. She was wearing a red tank top and long black pants that flattered her figure, white socks remaining on her feet.   
"Glenn?" She asked, looking at me then at her shoulder "Something there?"   
"No, Lucca." I replied, watching her push her hair back and examine her shoulder.   
"Hmm... Alright I guess." Lucca sighed, looking back at me. "What were you staring at?"   
There was that accursed lump in my throat again as I stared directly into her eyes. She smiled slightly and shook her head, still slightly curious.   
"What is it?" she laughed quietly. How ignorant and yet amusing for her to act this way. Lucca, she was so sweet, intelligent, kind, caring, and strong. Her strength was maybe what attracted me the most about her. She was strong willed and determined to do nothing but the best. I couldn't help it but find her perfect.   
"Lucca... do... you love Crono?" I asked.   
"What?" She asked, in a very flat tone.   
"Or... Magus?" Oh god, that thought made me want to be sick. God help me if she said yes.   
"NO!" She nearly screamed. "One, Crono's just my best friend, I love him like a brother. Nothing more, nothing less. And as far as Magus goes... well.... eh.... let's face it... he scares me."   
"You? Lucca the Great?" I laughed jokingly, "Afraid?!" Her face became red with anger and she stomped her foot   
"I didn't mean it like that! I meant it like---! Oh!!" She yelled, turning around. I stopped laughing and slowly walked up behind her.   
"I apologize Lucca..."   
"Yeah Yeah..."   
"No, seriously." I began. "I apologize if I offended you in anyway."   
"Alright..." She said quietly. I swallowed hard as she turned around and looked at me. "But why the weird questions?"   
I inhaled slowly then exhaled before shaking my head of all confusion. Gently I stepped towards her, sliding my arm around her tiny waist. She gasped when I pulled her close to me, definitely unprepared for it.   
"And me?" I asked in a seductive tone. "What do you feel about me?"   
Lucca's jaw was open, she was trying to say something but seemed unable to. I rendered her speechless? How amazing that I did that. I smiled at her and gently removed her glasses, tossing them onto the couch gently so not to damage them. She stared up at me, her eyes radiating as she gazed at me.   
"Well?" I asked again. Lucca stood there and had an awkward grin spread across her face and she shook her head. She laughed lightly for a moment, looking away from me and biting her lip, still slightly grinning. Her beautiful eyes wandered back to look at me and she giggle, not laughed, but actually giggled slightly under her breath.   
"Don't tell me you have no thoughts on me." I said cunningly. For some odd reason I felt unusually sure of myself, much less the fact I was speaking from my heart and not my mind. Oh the beauty of it all, I couldn't help but feel pleased that Crono had taken an affection to Marle and not Lucca so that I might have a chance with her. So many people saw Lucca as a genius yet maybe even somewhat modest and tomboyish woman, a... 'geek' as she says. I suppose very few men took the time to get a good look at Lucca. To stop a moment and look at her beauty, inside and out. She was strong willed, independent, intelligent, yet had a gentle side to her.   
"Well..." She began slowly. "At first I wasn't too sure about you... I mean... it's not everyday you meet a talking frog... except maybe reading about them in fairy tales... but um... after getting to know you better... you were very nice, kind... a gentleman."   
"A gentleman huh?" I commented. Lucca laughed again slightly, then looked away again.   
"Then... I felt bad... you know about what happened to you... to your friend Cyrus..."   
Ah Cyrus... I can still smell his flesh burning sometimes... and the look of his body... of his face as he was being burned by Magus' spell. It haunts me at night from time to time...   
"And... like... When Crono died... you were there for me and everyone else despite how things were..." she said. "You were just... so kind and caring and all..."   
"Lucca..."   
"I got so upset sometimes... So upset over the fact that Crono spent his time more with Marle then me. I wasn't jealous of Marle for having his heart, not in the least. I just missed Crono from time to time!" she cried, "And... and... also... sometimes... sometimes I-"   
"Sometimes you what, Lucca?" I asked gently. She shut her eyes, almost looking ashamed of what she was about to say.   
"Sometimes I feel so alone..." she said quietly. I sighed deeply and held her close. It took a moment for her to react but she slowly wrapped her arms around me too. It made me feel content that she did, or else I'd feel like I was crossing boundaries if she pushed me away. Her scent is intoxicating almost, the scent of roses engulfs my senses and I gently run my hand through her violet silk locks. She stiffened slightly for a moment then sighed and leaned against me all the way.   
"But you're not alone now, Lucca..." I said quietly. Lucca paused for a moment then looked up at me, her eyes glistening with tears.   
"I'm not...?" she said quietly. I laughed softly and put my hand on her cheek.   
"No, I'm here with you now..." I whispered. Lucca smiled at me and laughed happily as she threw her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but smile about what was happening. The clock chimed midnight and Lucca looked up at me then over at the clock.   
"It's very late..." Lucca remarked.   
"I suppose I should turn in for the night." I said. Lucca looked back at me and smiled.   
"Okay... I'll see you in the morning I suppose..."   
"As you desire..." I said, taking her hand and kissing it. "By your leave."   
Lucca giggled again and grinned at me. But I wasn't going anywhere... not yet at least. There was one more thing I wanted before I retired. Lucca looked up into my eyes and her eyes grew soft and loving at me. Ah... how I longed for her to look at me like that. I grinned at her then took her in my arms and kissed her passionately. I felt her heart pound against mine and her breathing increased. Slowly she kissed me back, pulling herself against me and savoring the moment, as was I. When I broke I looked at her and smiled, gently leaving her embrace and bowing slightly to her. Lucca smiled at me and nodded, slowly turning, ever so quietly sighing dreamily as she walked up the steps to her room. I smiled with the satisfaction that I received from her. 

Also the satisfaction that I had made her, the Great Lucca Ashtear blush.   
  



End file.
